El Regreso de un Renegado
by AlaiUchiha
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a Konoha con un solo propósito: destruirla. Cuando llega se encuentra con sus viejos compañeros de la academia, maestros, los ex compañeros de Taka, Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto, quienes defenderán Konoha a morir y si deben matar a Sasuke por eso, lo harán.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La decisión

Estaba decidido. Esa había sido una decisión que el había tomado hace unos años cuando todavía era un gennin de Konoha y estaba en el equipo de Kakashi junto con el que había sido su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, y la molestia de Sakura Haruno, con la cual se había cruzado recientemente cuando ella le pidió de rodillas que la dejara irse con el.

_-Quiero ir contigo Sasuke, por favor. –Le rogaba mientras lloraba la pelirrosa en el piso. A su lado se encontraba la única mujer de Taka, estaba golpeada y ya no tenía mas fuerzas para seguir en pie._

_-Si la matas, aceptare que vengas conmigo. –Dijo señalando a Karin. _

A pesar de los años, la molestia lo seguía amando "que entupida" pensó el pelinegro mientras permanecía sentado en una roca en el medio del bosque, a las afueras de una de las viejas guaridas de Orochimaru, su antiguo maestro al cual el había asesinado.

Ahora volvía a estar solo. El equipo que el mismo había formado se separó después de que el intentara matar a Karin y luego obligar a Sakura a hacerlo. Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura se habían llevado a Karin a Konoha para curarla y ofrecerle vivienda ahí, Suigetsu y Juugo había ido en su búsqueda y seguramente quedarse con ella viviendo ahí en esa maldita aldea.

-No cambiare de idea. Esa mugrosa aldea se lo merece. –Pensó y no estaba dispuesto a reconsiderar su decisión. –La próxima vez que pise esa aldea será para destruirla y no dejar nada de ella, ni siquiera un escombro o una sola vida. – Se dijo a si mismo era la manera de vengar a su clan, a su gente, a su familia, a su hermano. Y no se iba a apiadar de nadie, no importaba que hubiesen significado en su vida, mataría a todos ahí. Y el primero en caer seria Naruto.

_-Teme, algún día te acabare, dalo por hecho. –Dijo Naruto sonriendo. –Entrenaré muy duro y me esforzaré por ser mejor que tú, ya lo veras, de veras. _

Esa conversación la mantenía en su memoria solo para pensar lo estúpido que era su antiguo compañero de equipo. Superar a un Uchiha, nunca y menos con el vivo.

_-Por favor Sasuke, no te vallas, no me dejes. –Le rogaba Sakura detrás de el. –Quédate conmigo, te prometo que te haré feliz. _

¿Por qué venía ese recuerdo a su mente?, ¿Por qué?, había noches con las que soñaba con esa situación y eso lo hacia volverse loco. El ahora era un vengador y su sed era más grande que cualquier cosa, que cualquier persona y que cualquier recuerdo tonto que lo desenfocara de su objetivo: Destruir Konoha y reestablecer el Clan Uchiha.

_-Que Konoha continúe festejando como si nada pasara. Cuando menos se lo esperen volveré y la destruiré._

* * *

_Es mi primer fanfic, asi que espero que les guste. Acepto cualquier critica constructiva._

_Besos a todos, Alai._


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era pasado el mediodía en la aldea de Konoha, una chica de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color caminaba por las pobladas calles de su nueva aldea. Se sentó en la misma banca de todos los días dispuesta a tomar un poco de aire fresco y pensar.

Había pasado mas de un mes desde que había llegado a esa aldea, traída por Sakura y Kakashi y curada por Tsunade, la actual Hokage de la villa. Justo en ese momento llego el recuerdo más aterrador a su mente.

_-Ya no me eres útil Karin. –Dijo Sasuke secamente para sacar rápidamente su espada y apuntar a la joven. _

Así era, Sasuke, el chico al que ella idolatraba y quería había intentado matarla y luego intento obligar a Sakura a hacerlo. Por un minuto creyó que la pelirrosa lo haría, pero en vez de eso curo una de sus heridas.

También luego de haber sido curada, la había sometido a un par de interrogatorios con Ibiki. El hombre con sus métodos en cuestión de minutos logro hacerla hablar.

_-Y bien, ¿Qué sabes acerca de Uchiha Sasuke?. –Preguntó el hombre acercándose con cara de pocos amigos hacia ella._

_-Eee… yo no se nada. –Respondió insegura. Si Sasuke se enteraba de que ella lo había delatado lo que había pasado hacia tan solo un mes seria lo poco que sufriría._

_-De acuerdo si no sabes nada. –Comenzó diciendo Ibiki para hacer una pausa y mirar a los dos hombres que estaban a su lado. –Ya que dice no saber nada, llévensela. –Los hombres sin discutir ni una sola palabra fueron hasta ella y la tomaron del brazo._

_-¿A dónde la llevamos señor?. –Pregunto el más bajito de los dos._

_-A las afueras de Konoha, estoy seguro de que el chico Uchiha querrá terminar lo que comenzó. –Dijo haciendo referencia a matarla._

_-No, por favor. –Rogó la pelirroja. –Sasuke esta demente, el solo tiene un objetivo en su mente y es destruir esta aldea como sea, matar a todos aquí, incluyendo al rubio con problemas de hiperactividad el que fue su mejor amigo. –El hombre río ante lo dicho por la joven, había respondido todo lo que quería y hasta había nombrado a Naruto, nunca olvidaría los examenes Chunin cuando lo aprobó sin responder ni una sola pregunta. Se sorprendió con lo del chico Uchiha, ¿así que piensa destruir la aldea?, pensó._

_-¿Cuándo vendrá?. –Interrogo._

_-El dijo que lo haría cuando terminara de perfeccionar su técnica del Sharingan._

_-¿Sabes de que se trata esa técnica?._

_-No. –Dijo. –El solía guardarse todo para el, pocas veces compartía algo conmigo o con Suigetsu o Juugo._

_-Bien, ha terminado por hoy, puedes irte. –Le informo retirándose de la habitación dando un gran portazo. _

No pudo olvidar sonreír al recordar cuando Tsunade le había permitido quedarse en la aldea y le ofreció empleo en el hospital con sus técnicas de curación a veces ayudaba a Sakura o la cubría cuando la pelirrosa entrenaba.

Luego llegaron Suigetsu y Juugo a buscarla y accedieron a quedarse con ella. La Hokage los había nombrado "Equipo 11" y estaban a cargo del Capitán Yamato.

Continuo pensando y relajándose hasta que un joven de pelo gris y ojos violetas brillantes se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, cuatro ojos?. –Pregunto con mucha tranquilidad.

-Todo bien, imbécil. –Le respondió ella.

-Me dijo Yamato que hablo con la vieja rubia y nos tiene una misión.

-Hoy no puedo, debo quedarme aquí a esperar que el equipo 8 y 10 lleguen, tenían una misión rango A y parece que la chica Yamanaka y el chico Inuzuka están muy heridos y debo curarlos.

-Que se encargue la pelirrosa.

-Esta entrenando con Naruto y Sai, esta perfeccionando un jutsu nuevo.

-¿Crees que Sasuke llegue pronto?, todos están entrenando muy duro. –Pregunto cambiando de tema y mirando a Karin serio, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento llegaría pero quería corroborarlo con su compañera.

-No lo se. –Le respondió. –Hace unos días creí sentir su chakra a unos kilómetros de aquí, pero luego no volví a sentirlo. –Le devolvió la mirada seria. Sasuke podía llegar en cualquier momento, atacaría cuando ellos estuvieran con la guardia baja y los mataría a todos.

-Lo detendremos, después de todo uno contra todo una aldea, nada que yo no pueda resolver. –Dijo tratando de robarle una sonrisa a Karin, últimamente ya no peleaban como antes y ya no decía tantas estupideces como antes. Sabia que ella no se encontraba bien como para esas cosas.

-Ojala pudieras hacerlo, pero si debe matarte lo hará. Además vendrá con sus aliados del Sonido, no es tan estúpido para venir solo, pero es demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda, no lo se, no pienso como el. –Comento casi en un suspiro. Sasuke pensaba más rápido que ellos, hasta mas que Shikamaru.

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento el actual equipo 7 entrenaba duro. Sabían que su ex compañero podría llegar en cualquier momento y aun no estaban a su nivel, pero lo estarían o al menos eso pensaba Naruto.

Sakura había mejorado muchísimo, seguia con su fuerza pero se había hecho mas rápida a la hora de pelear. Naruto entrenaba hasta que se desmayaba. Más de una vez la ojiverde tuvo que cargarlo junto con Sai y llevarlo hasta su departamento. Sai, el seguía siendo igual que siempre, con su gran técnica era de mucha utilidad en el equipo y claro sus sonrisas falsas aparecían constantemente, solía llevarse un golpe de Sakura o de su actual pareja cada vez que las hacia, Ino no era Sakura pero pegaba fuerte. Pero cada vez se llevaba mejor con su equipo, hasta algunas veces llegaba a ser amable.

-Ya… no puedo más. –Dijo la pelirrosa para parar en un árbol. Pero estaba tan cansada que sin darse cuenta se desplomo hacia atrás. Por suerte en ese preciso instante apareció Kakashi para atraparla.

-Creo que el entrenamiento esta finalizado por hoy. –Informo el Ninja que copia. –Si siguen así se lastimaran o morirán, lo que pase primero. –Dijo con su tono gracioso y serio al mismo tiempo.

-Kakashi, yo aun estoy bien. –Dijo Naruto parándose a su lado junto a un agotado Sai. "Naruto con el chakra que tienes es difícil que te canses con esto", pensó.

-He venido a decirles que mañana tendríamos misión pero se ven terribles, quizá el equipo de Gai pueda encargarse. Bueno quería ver como les iba ahora debo ir con Tsunade por cosas importantes. –Comento a su equipo dándole a Naruto a su mejor amiga en brazos. –Llévala a casa. –Ordenó y el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Aqui el capitulo nuevo, espero que les guste y comenten.

Besos, Alai


End file.
